Giving it All up
by Constantly
Summary: Wanting a way out of her life, kagome does the un-thinkable. A sad little tale that turns out happy. I sux and summeries so please RR COMPLEATE
1. Depression is What I Feel Alone

A/N: A story that came to my mind.This may only be a 3 chappter story because i'm too lasy to right a one shot. but this will do!  
  
~~++~++~++KAG.'s pov.~++~++~  
  
My alarm clock buzed in my hears like a drumb waking me up from one of my many dark and evil dreams. I wasn't scared of them anymore for they really ment nothing to me. I very rarely have good dreams. It's always either blank/emotionsless or dark/evil. How offten I used to wish my life was normal and regular and these dreams would stop haunting me.  
  
Picking myself up from my dark navy sheet and black pillow, I sliped on my red fussy slippers on to my ice cold feet. How normal this is.Everymoring I wake up to this. A empty room.Empty Heart and soul and a lifeless house. I walk quickly but in a way slowly to the washroom where I will spen 30min of my 2 hours getting ready for the world.  
  
You couldn't tell by looking at my but I am a punk. Most people find that out the hard way. Somehow everytime I beet the living crap out of someone, I feel sorry and half regret what i've just done. Kids all around me stareing at me like i'm some kind of freak.Someone different from everyone else. That's not the thing that hurts my.Them thinking that. What hurts is I know it's true.  
  
Being a half miko and quarter evil and quarter angelic. I'm something people call a miko angelic demon. It seems like nothing to most people but,They don't know my whole story.I wasn't ever born like this.I was just a Miko,Nothing more.How I wish that was still the case but no!  
  
I can't control my emotions when I wake up.In doing so,I hurt my younger brother. I love him to death but that little word...Death....It made my sences want to kill him.Why....Why me! Being afraid of me,My mother and brother had to leave me. I had to tell them to as well cause I didn't want to hurt them in case something should ever happen. I miss you so much  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sitting on the toilet crying my eyes out until I have one hour left to get ready for school. I rub my eyes with my wet hands and stood up looking at my reflection. Cool and plain.  
  
My face is soft and delicate,I will say that much but it's very pale and lifeless. My eyes are a dark brown and seem to get darker as time passes by.Sometimes when I look at my eyes I think I see the little Demon in me.It's like looking into holes.My eyes are so emotionless.How I wish for them to be so cheery like everyone else.Full of live and volume. Jet Black. It's doesn't help. Having this jet black hair. It makes me more evil.No..I don't want to look evil.I want to look kind hearted and happy,careless,loving,cheerfull.....Everything I'm not.  
  
Reaching for my blight blue eyes liner I apply it to my eyes trying to give it some life. I look a bit happier but something is still missing.Looking around I apply a thin coat of pink eye shadow and lip gloss. This must be my lucky day cause I look happy. I hope today I can keep my emotions looked up as well as my demon and unlock my inner angel.  
  
Returning to my room,slipping off my red slippers and slip into some tight,riding up your rear jeans. They are tight but I know once I sit for a bit they will strech out.No doubt about that. I slip on a very dark blue almost black shirt over my pink bra. I look myself over in the mirror happily.I smile in what seems like years but only a couple days.My smile quickly vanishes as I think.' How many kids will i attract to beet up in this outfit.' I feel tears forming in my eyes.I quickly shake them off and slip on some thongs on to my feet and walk down the stairs grabbing my keys and running out the door.  
  
That one word keep running over and over in my mind.'Normal.' Soemthing I'm not.I keep getting myself down. How I wish someone could help me.  
  
A/N: Yes a bit sadning..that's gonna last for a bit.Well please review and I'll update sooner.Thankies!! 


	2. The Encounter

~++~++~Kags POV~++~++~  
  
I walk to school slowly. The world seems to fly past me as I just move as slowly as a turtle. None of them...none of them realise how much pain it is to me to see someone..a child sitting ina car happily with his mother or father. It makes me think as always,How special they are and how dull I am.I never even knew my father.  
  
Something in my heart aches to know who my father was but,my mother never brought up the subject and I never bothered.I just thought that one day my mother would tell me in her own time.I now know how deadly wrong I was.  
  
This..this is like a curse to me. Something that HAS to tourcher me. I'm like its slave.A slave to depression and fighting. A curse....not only is it ever that..it's something more. It has to do with being locked up which I feel I am always. No one exactally cares though so..why should I ,I guess.That the problem though..I do.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I walk in to class just as the bell rings and causes me to run out of the room even though I just entered. I can hear the teacher try to say something to me but i'm to far gone to care.This is a tipical day for me. The teacher yelling at me as I run away and the detention that has to follow.  
  
My best friend. I have none. My only friend left me awhile back to hang with the popular group.I've waited for what seem like eturnity for her to return back and become my friend but she hangs with the group that most hates me. The group that will smack your butt if your wearing short skirts or shorts. The perverts that haunt the school. I know the only reason she wanted to be in that group was because of a boy named Miroku. She had a major crush on him and thought if she was popular she would ahve a chance. She must have been right because a couple days later she was his girl friend.  
  
I've never had that type of thing happen to me.I've never been in love or ever had a boy friend even though people stare at me in class. I think its because there hoping I'm gonna jump up and beet the crap out of the person beside me. There ever so wrong. Just because I'm a punk and beeted up a couple kids. Alright so a couple isn't the word but still it either that or there staring at my ass hoping I will not notice. Jerks.  
  
The halls are just starting to empty out but why do I care. The popluar kids stare at me like i'm something discusting and that i'm bugging them in a piss off sort a way. Yeah, Yeah go a head and glare daggers at me,You got yours coming.  
  
I push open the doors and see the Sakura tree that I always sit under for the next hour. The teacher can do whatever they want when they figure out that i'm not there but I am at school.  
  
Taking my regualr seat in the dirt by the tree I sit back and sigh heavily. Thoughts and images flood threw my mind as I sit there. Even though I think about the same thing almost everyday water comes to my eyes at the thought. I can't help myself.I hate what I have become and I can't deal with it. I'm trying so hard. This is pain. This is pain I have to go threw.Every day.  
  
The tree is in full bloom unlike my heart but, then again i'm unlike anyone else. I'm someone who is crule,evil,dark, and emotionless. The only emotions I know is sadness and hurt.  
  
I stare up into the tree hoping the tree will take away my pain and take away my fear of hurting someone or getting hurt. I choke back my tears and look forward again.  
  
What was that? In the tree.Nothing...Nothing at all.  
  
~~Inu's POV~~~~  
  
I see her. That girl everyone calls evil and depressed. She sit's there under the tree I'm in. She must be skipping class as usual.I notice her almost every single day sitting under this tree.Today is the first day I have actually gotten up the tree and looked at her. She doesn't look evil or depressed,She looks hot. Ha so,Yeah she's very pretty but looks can be deciving.  
  
That reminds me of myself. I always have to wear this damn base ball cap.People would never understad what I keep under here and why I have them. They would think I was a compleate freak but then again..I am in some ways. Being part demon isn't a gift.It's a curse. Almost like a spell.  
  
I look down at her again and I start to smell her tears.  
  
She cries?  
  
I don't know anythingabout her but something...just refects she hurting inside and really ot me it's no wonder. Her only friend left her and even that its self is deep but I'm just guessing its something deeper.  
  
I can smell her tears starting to faide away as she looks up in the tree. I start praying she will not see me. My prays were answered.She never did.Well thats just something off my shouldars but as I watch her more closely she seems to be in a sad state.Depression is like that.  
  
I'm depressed. Not that anyone knows. I hide it behind my smiles which girls half fall over for. God can't they get a fucking life. It's just a smile!JUST A DAMN SMILE!  
  
I look at her and deside to make my presence known and jump down from the tree and sit beside her. She looks at me as if i'm something horrible and repulsive. I shrug and look at her. She looks away then looks back at me.  
  
'What the hell are you looking at.' Nice intro. My name is Inuyasha and I'm happy to meet you. Nice intro. Yeah like in hell i'm gonna say that now. Trying to keep my anger down I say' hello to you too' back to her. I look away. I want to get up but I deside I should at least help her.  
  
'If you ever want friends.Maybe you should lighten up . Not that you need to know but I'm Inuyasha and if your gonna cry...under a tree may not be the best idea.' I finally stand up. Ha that will put her in her place ! I do feel a twing of hurt for her. She must go threw that alot. Walking away I take one glance at her.  
  
Maybe..Maybe she's not all people take her for.  
  
~++~++~ Kag's POV~++~++~  
  
Wha..Wha...What did he just say to me....I shoudl lighten up. DOES HE EVEN KNOW WHAT I GO THREW. Of course not...He's a jerk. He's a popular.All the girls love him.Even me...but that was such a long time ago.  
  
There was another part to his horrible saying. His name. Inuyasha. I like that name for some reason. It just it nice wait...why did he tell me.Does he see somethign I don't? Why did he tell me.?  
  
That question keep ringing in my mind as I watch him leave .Just as he does so.... the bell rings for next class.Even though I'm gonna miss the next one I stand up for some reason. A part of my wants to run after him and ask why he told me but I say yes to the other voice and stay there.  
  
He makes me think as people helter skelter around me.  
  
"What does he see that I can't see?"  
  
A/N: YOU PEOPLE DEPRESS ME! 1 REVIEW! And thanks SOOOOO much for that one Review.I was so kind. Please more reviews! 


	3. The Plan

~++~++~Kag's POV~++~++~  
  
The school day was short although it was 5 hours of silence. I didn't move from my spot under the tree.I really couldn't stop thinking about what the guy Inuyasha told me. I don't know why he said it or why he did but it really put me in my thoughts. We was I so harsh to everyone I met? Was it because of my past and I was afraid of getting hurt? Or was it because I felt everyone was against me? After 5 ours of sitting under the tree barly moving I found the answer. The answer was a bit of both. I felt so alone all those years ago from what i had become that I though someone would hurt me like Sango did. I know she met well but it hurt. I think it was also because I was afraid of what people would say if they knew the truth and might think i'm some sort of evil being that wants to kill them. I never want that.  
  
5 hours............For 5 whole hours I had been just thinking. That really makes me question if I could even do that...but somehow I did. The bell rung in my ears like my alarm clock at 2:30 exactally. I saw and heard people whispering and pointing at me.Talking..gossip in other words of what I was doing sitting under that tree all day. I heard someone say that maybe I was dead and that they should poke me. My anger rose inside me and another answer to my problems came up. My evilness had something to do with my lonelyness.  
  
I shook it off and took my cd player out of my backpack gently and put head phones on and listened to Off spring ,Hit that and sang along silently while people kept staring at me and pointing. I rememeber what me mother told me. 'Pointing at people is rude dear,Please stop honey.' Mom. That word echoed in my mind.I felt tears building up in my eyes but swallowed them. I push the doors open and started on my 5 block journey to my house. As I turned a corner I felt a hand on my shouldar.  
  
~++~++~Inu's POV~++~++~  
  
All day I had thought about who was on the cheer leading team but my mind fell on that raven haired girl named Kagome. She was so pretty but no way in hell would I get together with her. Something inside me clicked and I realsied while zoning out in history class ,that I wasnted to help her get back together with Sango.  
  
Miroku that pervert was her boy friend so it couldn't be so bad cause even that would be easy. I would have to make a silly deal with him but who cares,At least Kagome could stop being such a downer and half a friend. If that didn't work then I don't know what else to do.  
  
The last 4 hours went by quickley but I rememeber that one time on my way to class I saw that girl Kagome still under the same tree in deep thought. She looked very scary or creepy is a better word for it. Jeez, It creeped me out so much that I had to get away.  
  
Walking home I noticed "Her" Again. She seemed to be in deep thought again but I could smell tears thretening to fall for the sent wasn't so strong as when the last time she cried. I deside to tell her my plans for her and Sango. I walked behind her very silently and put a hand on her shouldar and felt her shake fromt eh contact. She imdiatly turned around and looked at me.  
  
~++~++~ Normal POV~++~++~  
  
" H..H..Hey Kagome." Inuyasha stammered from her turning around so fast.Kagome turned around fastly and started walking.  
  
"Now you know my name too. What do you want." Her voice was cold but Inuyasha could tell she was atempting to be nice. He walked up beside her lifted her head.  
  
"I was wondering if you want to have a friend back." Kagome rolled her eyes and glared at him.  
  
"Inuyasha....That is your name right. How DARE you use me to get into my pants.Your such a sickning creature!" She had turned towards him then turned away and walked faster down the street. Inuyasha turned beet red from anger and from embaresment.  
  
"Hey Wrench! I wasn't talking about me I was talking about Sango. I just want to help you even if you are a bitch!" Inuyasha stoped himself from saying anymore.'Where did that come from?' He wondered before Kagome turned towards him.  
  
"Why would you want to help me. I'm a punk I could kick your ass if I had to and why Sango! She's..She's...She's such a slut." Kagome regreted those words for Sango wasn't that at all.She didn't know why she said that but her guess was because her evil side was starting to show. Inuyasha was lost for words.  
  
"Why Sango. Because she used to be your friend! She didn't mean to hurt you! My best friend is her boy friend! I want you to stop moping around and get your head out of the guter and maybe a friend would help you." Inuyasha stood there staring at Kagome half glaring and half looking at her. Kagome sighed.  
  
" So your the jerks friend. You don't want to help me ." Kagome turned around and began runnign the rest of the way to her house.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her but then something kicked in and he ran up beside her in an instant and grabed her arm forcing her to look at him.  
  
"I don't care what the hell you think about Sango or my perverted friend. You need a friend AND YOU know it." Kagome looked down and felt tears getting ready to fall. He was right.He was totally right.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her then let her go. He watched her start to cry and felt sad for her.  
  
"Kagome....Don't cry alright..Everything will get better as you go." Inuyasha helped her to her door and waved to her as she walked in.He walked away happy with what he had done. His perverted friend would come in handy for once.  
  
A/N: This is probably one of my favorite stories. Well please R+R 


	4. The Crying begins

**Kag's POV~~  
  
I was starting to think what that that boy Inuyasha wasn't goingt to fallow threw with his plan but then again I wasn't sure if I wanted to see Sango ever again.She had hurt me so badly. I wanted her as a friend for so long but I'm not sure anymore. Sure we had gone threw everything together but, that was so mean of her. A boy...some some popular boy came between our everlasting friendship.So much for being best friends forever. There is always a up side to everything though ,I must admit. She was the one who helped me when my mother left and she helped me when I told her about what I had become.  
  
Why was my face burning again?: I..I..I wasn't crying again was I? No..not again. I'm in a class room .I can't be doing this. Everybody will think i'm......never mind....I'm already listed as a crasy phycho bitch. And that i'm totally thoughtless and dull as ever.  
  
Looking up at the teacher that really isn't a teacher for everything that come out of hermouth is a jumble of words like on Charlie Brown. She doesn't notice at first I see for she's to busy asking the class a jumble of eqations becasue that is all teachers damn right do .........right??? I dunno. She see's me at last and walks over to my desk.I hold my head down trying to hide my face from the teacher as she draws forward....toward my desk.....closer....closer still. Go away. Nothing is wrong with me.I don't care. Justl leave me in my own world.  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright? Goto the princibuls if your not feeling well."  
  
Yeah,Yeah whatever teacher. I really don't care. Before I start hearing a lecture on how not to cry or a thousand questions at once, I run off to the schools entrance doors when I colide with a locker door. Who the hell would be out in the middle of clas besides me? Alright, Dumb question but still...why?  
  
Before anything else comes to my mind I fall on my tushy as people call it but I prefur my ass as the word. I grumb;e and try to get up when a hand reaches down and grabs mine lifting me up. Who are you? Why did you help me up? ...Are you that boy from before. I look up at you before I think anymore. Your not Inuyasha your......Sango!  
  
"Oh ...Kagome...I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Sango has her sweet voice on but I wan't buying it.  
  
"Like you really care Sango. Let go of my hand fucker." ......I know that was crule but the thing I can't stand is...did I just call her a fucker? Oh my god...I..IO... I didn't mean to say that... no..... Sango looks at me and lets go.Her face isn't mad but I know she's hiding it.  
  
"Kagome..have you been crying?" Sango...Oh beautiful Sango ..I cannot answer your question for I am now running away from you just as the bell rings and the classes pour out and go tothere lockers. You watch my run away from you in shock.  
  
That's what I wish had happened. I'm actually crying on your shouldar froms some strange reason as you pat my back and confort me again as you once did. Sango? Your really still in there? Your still there....the old Sango.....The one I lost.... I did lose it. Miroku got it now and I watch him as he comes closer. Before he can reach you I run away out of the building as people stare at what just happened.  
  
Outside the air is so clean I feel better I run over to that tree and sit down under in and cry in my lap. My cat sences pick up someone drawing closer. I look up and see a faded white hair figure.  
  
~~Inu's POV~  
  
I see her crying on Sango then run out as Miroku comes out and towards them. I hide behind the wall and watch the scean then run over to SAngo the tell Miroku I'll be right back. Why the hell am I following her? I really do want to help her I guess. I blast open the doors and walk over to her as she crys under the tree I met her under...breafly ...and rudely but my kinda intro. She looks up at me as I bend down beside her and pat her back.  
  
Sounds wierd to do to someone but I did it to Miroku and people thought I was or we were a gay couple. They were all queer if you ask me.  
  
I patt her back and she suddenly leans on me and crys on my shouldar. Some strange reason my arms wrap around her like...as a reaction to it. I never did this to Sango or Kikyou. Not even Aieme(Sp?). She keeps crying and I feel bad for her butr the my demon instincs kick in and I smell a cat near by. Really close. It's so wierd.... I look down at Kagome and I notice the sent grows stronger.  
  
Your...a cat demon??  
  
HW: Sorrrrrrrrrrrrry.My computor is down. I'm using my friends computor and it's nosy.I'll write the party house once my computor works...sorry people.Love yeah all *kiss,kiss ,hug,hug* =^^= 


	5. A Realisation

**Kag's POV**  
  
Alright I know that crying on someone's shouldar is a dumb thing to do! Especially who i've done it to. My ex best friend and a guy who is popluar and nothing really matters to him. Only the down fall of others.  
  
I totally realise my mistakebut, You know...for some strange reason ,It felt good to actually cry on someone. I guess cause when I cry I cry on a text book or under a tree or on my pillow. Never really on someone. Well anyway, It doesn't matter. No one really understands me.  
  
I can see faces stareing at me as I cry. It's natural but , Today..they all see me in a different postion crying and I sence that there laughing in there heads. A surge goes threw me as I cry. It's not of sadness..it's of anger.  
  
I sence my instincts kicking in and i'm finding it hard to control. I'm spiraling out of control in a wave of depressiong and anger.  
  
I'm not fully aware that there is hands around me and the smell of demon reeking off of the person i'm crying on. My hands are balling in fists and I can feel the nails penitrating threw my skin.  
  
Yes...yes it does hurt like an unimaginable pain but the anger continues to rise and I feel it less and less.The one thing that keeps me in reality is the hands on my back and waist trying to calm my down. I'm sorry little Inuyasha but my rage is getting the best of me even though your trying to help.  
  
Out of my rage I hear my voice yelling 'YOU ONLY WANT TO GET IN MY PANTS.' The warmth that was helping my body calm down is now gone. My insticts are half way and i'm starting to lose myself.  
  
I fade in and out of knowing what I am doing. The good thing I know is i'm headed home..home where i can trash it again and help myself calm down. Home is the only place safe for me.

**Sango's POV****   
  
**  
It's hard to wipe clean the memory of an old friend needing your help. I've known her all my life and only now do I really see that she needs me.  
  
I've been so selfish over the past monthes and can't really believe that I gave someone up for a boy. That boy got between us. It pain's me to even know this... The question why keeps poping up in my head and I can't control that.  
  
Every so offten I find my eyes wandering over to the seat that she usually sit's in but for some reason, Acouple days after the insedent she hasn't been to school. I guess she calming down. Everybody seems to be all up tight about what happened and call it 'he thing' and I find myself being asked so many questions about her and what not.  
  
They consider my popluar but...what is popular exactally?**Inuyasha's POV**'The Thing' Has happened so long ago i've put it out of my mind now. No more having to deal with it. Sure I've been asked embaressing questions like 'Are you sleeping with her? ' 'You have a relationship with her? ' ' Are you only trying to get in to her pants? '  
  
The answer to all your dumb and sickening questions is no! Why can't you people mind your own damn buisness.  
  
You all run to me because i'm popluar but you know what, I am not popluar. Just because I know how to handel a damn sword and am great at all your stupid sports is because I ACTUALLY PRACTICE! And besides the point, Popular is popular. It's not even there!It's all in your stupid minds! Just leave me to my life.  
  
I guess they got the message after I beet the shit out of a kid who asked me a question because, no one asked me another question.  
  
Yeah, My life was back to normal.  
  
Kikyou was trying to impress me. Girl your waisting your time.  
  
Everybody was gossiping about this and that. Isn't gossip for losers?  
  
I kept getting slapped ont he back by Miroku but, he get's his when Sango catches him flurting with other woman.  
  
The bell sounds and no one moves.  
  
Yep..life is normal....except for one thing. I can't get that smell of that girl when she was crying.  
  
It was a strong sent of a demon or a cat or something...it was like a mixture between all things good and all things evil.  
  
I must be insane right! 


	6. Desiding Fate

_**A/N: Had to get this out of my system although it's short.Please review thanks!**_  
  
All day during the days away from school i kept rocking back and froth to keep my spirit alive. This curse on me has made me so much different.I'm only starting to realize it slowly. Very slowly. I can't contain myself anymore. I can keep up with this life I'm living.All I ever want to do is die! Die! Stab myself and die! Even if it's painful and bloody! I just can't take this anymore!  
  
I feel myself shaking.It's the same thing everyday for the past 3 days. I can't decide if I want to kill myself or not. I feel a need to do it and a need to hold back. It's something I can't make up my mind to do. There are pros and cons to killing myself but there seem in my mind to be more pros. If I do kill myself no one else will ever get hurt and I would be away from this pain I feel inside.This nagging to kill. I would be keeping my family from danger and others that I might get mad at and kill. I don't want to go to jail for red rum. I don't. I would finally be at peace with my mind and spirit. No more murder thoughts. No more pain. No more word vomit. It would all be washed away.  
  
The one thing that I bring up in my subject of killing is, what if I can't kill myself?  
  
What if this curse will not let me kill myself? Would I just heal and my life go on, like nothing ever happened?_ Would it?_  
  
I feel my body reach for a knife that I kept under my bed in case of someone or something coming in. I want to be safe.._or do I?_  
  
Gripping the knife tighter I put it in front of my chest and over my heart. The place I need to cut. I take a breath and I have regrets of doing what I am about to do but, they are really only holing me back from the truth. I feel a surge of energy go threw me and I feel ready to kill myself. I have enough will power now. I feel the knife starting to pierce my skin and bleed just as I hear a door opening down stairs.  
  
If someone is going to find me or kill me...at least I'll be dead before then.

A/N: Not what you think.well please review.Peace! Oh yeah and don't forget,SUICIDE IS WRONG! Never ever do it.

Kids help phone (Canada only)1-800-668-6868


	7. Bloody Pal

I opened Kagome's door after I had knocked. From being over at her house so many times before my stupid break up that I knew that her door was open. I had always wondered why but she always avoided the subject of herself for her curse.  
  
"Hello?" I called out and I made my way threw the house I head a bang from upstairs and decided she had to be up there still calming down. I walked up the stairs quickly just In case she actually did fall or something. "Kagome?" I called out as I entered the stretch of the hall way that led to her bedroom and what she liked to call as her 'domain' . I always laughed at her when she said it cause it was nice to see her in such a good mood. I wish I had seen the sadness in her eyes for so long after I broke up and said that I was now in the 'in crowd'.  
  
Even that though wouldn't have prepared myself for what I was about to see.  
  
I opened her door and called out her name before gasping and stepping back. Kagome had a knife in her gut and was on the ground in her own blood. I saw her eyes and they were pleading and full of a salty liquid we call tears. I could read her eyes well and she knew it and I rushed over to her and kept the knife in as I helped her up.  
  
Kagome...how could you try to kill yourself? People don't do that! It's never the answer.Your curse is not a reason. You of all people should know that it's not the answer. You told me so many times that you wouldn't do drugs or try suicide. You lied..You lied to me! But, I also did that to you by leaving our trust and our friendship over the boy I most loved and the 'in crowd'.  
  
"Kagome"I said weakly as hot tears poured of my eyes and landed on her face. "Kagome "I chocked out again to my dismay. "Why...Why you do it?" I asked. It was the one thing that I still understand even under the circumstances I was now in.  
  
She looked up at me and I practically screamed out her name again. It was so hurtful to see my best friend dieing in my arms and drenching me in her blood. This was more horrible and painful then anyone can ever, ever understand.  
  
"I-didn't-want-to-hurt-every-one-any-more. i-can't-keep-living--like---this- ----Sango---help me--please" She cried in my arms and I hugged her tightly without touching her bloody tummy.  
  
I looked at her again and across her room to the phone that laid so neatly on it's cradle like nothing had happened.  
  
I felt sick again.Like this morning. I think my gut was telling me this all week that she might do this. I hurled int he toilet every morning cause my destiny was going to stop me from hurling at this moment with the blood on me. I now understood.  
  
I placed Kagome's figure down on to the ground and got up and ran to the phone and called Miroku. He was the only hope besides the ambulance that I Had to contain myself at this moment. It might hurt Kagome to see him but it would help.  
  
I waited and waited and finally talked to Miroku crying and sobbing loudly int he phone. I watched Kagome and she kept crying and trying to get up.She didn't want this either.She didn't want to die .In her heart she was still so innocent. I could see she was so afraid to die and this knife was only a mistake that she had made and she didn't want it to be her last.  
  
I cried and told Miroku the whole story from beginning to end. At the end I asked the same thing that Kagome asked me.  
  
"Miroku...please..please help me!" I cried before not being able to talk anymore and dropping the phone. I feel to my knees and cried while hugging Kagome's body which was now going cold underneath me.  
  
"Don't die Kagome!" I yelled at her and she just smiled and giggled a bit before making the last movement of her wincing in pain. She laid back and breathed out and stopped breathing.  
  
"KAGOME!" I screamed so loud I bet the whole neighborhood heard me.  
  
My best friend....had just died in front of me and I couldn't help her.  
  
i loved my best friend.  
  
The end or is it?  
  
**_A/N: This is getting good but no one but my friend is just reading.I need more reviews...please..anything!_**


	8. Waking up

I awoke, unaware of everybody around me that were gasping and hugging each other. I opened my eyes so slowly and blinked a couple times before taking in my surroundings.  
  
Alive? But how...I I killed myself didn't I? Was this heaven? A hospital bed and....SANGO!  
  
I looked up at Sango as she came over to me and hugged me. I was to weak to push away.I didn't feel comfortable at that moment with my ex-best friend hugging me but, really what could I do.  
  
The hugging ended and my eyes finally examined the people standing and sitting in the chairs beside me.  
  
Miroku was here..probably because Sango told him to come although he probably didn't want to come. He's so sick and perverted anyway.  
  
I glanced at the figure with silver hair and frowned.  
  
What was Inuyasha doing here? He shouldn't be here . He's probably just one of Miroku's friends that like to try and act all tough but are real wimps. Some how I don't sense that totally on him.  
  
I also so Sango with tears running down her face and she was smiling and somehow I wanted to smile back but, I didn't know how after so long.  
  
Her tears? Are they tears of hate or tears of happiness? They look like salt water to me. Nothing more. It sounds harsh to think of someone's crying as nothing but no cared about my crying. No one. They all laughed at me and called me un-fitting names.  
  
I tried to sit up and yelled out when I did. I had felt thew most pain I'd ever had that had happened in 3 seconds. A feeling of a knife tearing me from the inside and to all the way up to my chest.  
  
Sango leaned over me and shook her head and smiled at me still.  
  
I opened my mouth then saw in the corner of my eye ,Inuyasha move his head toward me. I looked back to Sango and talked as loudly as I could which was only above a whisper.  
  
"Why am I here?" I asked her .It sounded like a stupid question but I remember nothing after stabbing myself. If I had my eyes open my brain wasn't going to tell me what had happened now.  
  
Sango smiled and backed away from my table and took Inuyasha by the hand and dragged him over to my bed side.  
  
I didn't understand this gesture from her but I did once she started crying on to Miroku's shoulder. He cooed in her ear gently and I felt like throwing up then.  
  
Inuyasha must have thought I was going to throw up and placed his hand on back as i sat foreword.  
  
I felt no connection between us.i only felt more pain. I didn't want to think or even know what love was. It had hurt me so many times and stabbed me in the back.  
  
All the med I dated like Koga and Hojo turned away from me when I stopped acting so preppy and girly and turned to a more normal state of not being hyper all the time.  
  
After all these times I'm learned how to push away feelings of love and anything else from my mind. Everything but depression and anger.  
  
I felt Inuyasha move his hand from my back and sit down beside me. His eyes showed no real sign of emotion and I decided that he must be suffering from some what of a depression. Depreciate people know other depreciate people and can recognize them.  
  
"You tried to kill your self ,Kagome," I heard Sango sob louder on to Miroku's shouldar until she made a sickening face and ran to the bathroom next to me. I heard a great heaving and something I don't really want to think about. Especially the smell.  
  
"When I said lighten up I meant to be more open to people..not try and kill yourself." I looked up at him and reached up to his face.  
  
Sango looked out of the bathroom probably thinking I was going to do something romantic. Good for you Sango.  
  
A nurse came over and asked Sango to come with her for some tests. Sango shook her head and walked back to my side. The nurse followed her and I wondered why. This wasn't about me..it must of bin about Sango cause if it was about me she would have told us all.  
  
"Please come. This could be serious if you don't find out!"  
  
Find out what? I kept repeating the question over in my head then realized my hand was still on Inuyasha's face. I pulled my hand from his face and on to the cap her always had on his head.  
  
I could feel him start to get a bit nervous and try to pull away. I tugged on his hat and tried to pull it off.  
  
Inuyasha had gone pink from my hand on his face but that hint was gone now and all that was there was someone pulling away from me.  
  
I felt instantly tired and saw Sango and the nurse approach my bed.  
  
"I have to go with them Kagome. Just for a little bit. Inuyasha will stay with you alright?" Sanog was pulled out of the room by a nurse holding on to her hand tightly and a Miroku traveling behind her.  
  
Inuyasha looked at me and shrugged.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me kid." 


	9. A Little Kiss Slap

xxxxxxxSango's POVxxxxxxxxxx

**I felt horrible leaving my once best friend there with Miroku's buddy but the nurse said it was important and even though I wish Kagome could come with me,she can't.  
  
I have this guilty feeling of doing everything wrong and yet seeing Kagome, makes it so much worse.I have lied to her and to myself and walking down this plain white hall and seeing all these sick people just makes me think how much of a good friend I am.  
  
I come from a family of demon slayers, although there are no more demons in the world ;We are suppose to learn how to help one another and not fight over a kill, in my case, Kagome. We are suppose to learn how to cooperate with each other and help when some one is hurt. No...No I haven't done that either.  
  
I feel Miroku's gaze on me as I walk and probably;y look emotionless in this hall way. I'm not afraid of what this lady has to tell me...i'm more afraid of what Kagome might do to herself....... That's one thing that scares me more than anything.  
  
I feel Miroku's hand over my waist and i have to pull it off. i don't want comfort ,Miroku. I have to think and get out of this myself. Only...No one else can correct it. and sorry to say but your comfort will not help.  
  
The nurse leads us to a room....like a doctors room but it's actually a physical therapists office. It's just closed right now. She has a saddened face on her and I can't help but think about Kagome. I wonder if that's how she feels all the time,every hour of the day.  
  
"Miss, We have reason to believe your pregnant." The nurse took a step back as my gaze to the floor immediately rose up to her in a shocking stare.  
  
What? What?....No...No..your wrong....you have NO REASON TO BELIEVE THAT! But..it all makes sence...all my pain and suffering each morning why i always feel sick and haven't got "my time of the month" yet. It makes sence....I just never thought of it before.  
  
I look to Miroku and he's just in the same state i am. I can't bare to take this anymore. The room has a heavy weight of guilt in it and I can't bare to stand it any more.  
  
I feel the need to be sick again and can't bare to do it in here. The tears that I held back before are now rising to my eyes.  
  
I can't be pregnant i have my whole life ahead of me. i don't want this child but yet, i don't want an abortion. I can't kill someone, i can turn in to Kagome. My mind snapped back to Kagome and I rush out of the room and head down the long hall and turns to find Kagome again. She has to know..i can't hide it from her. I don't care about the yelling as I run...I only care about Kagome**

xxxxxxKag's POVxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_I've felt this feeling, this feeling of guilt hanging over me as I watch Sango and Miroku leave. I feel a guilt that I have done everything wrong and yet seeing them makes me feel worse. This feeling of leaving my best friend and NEVER even attempting to try and talk to her again cause I have been so selfish is just something i can never change.  
  
I look up to Inuyasha's face and notice him sitting down and looking away from me like there is something wrong. i notice his cap on his head and wonder why it's SO important to him...it's just a hat...but yet, i can't help but wonder what he's hiding.  
  
"Inuyasha." I whisper out since I can't do anymore then that which ,believe me, feels like shit. He turns his head and stares at me with his yellow orbs that are so emotionless. I see him stand up and come over to me while his silver hair trails behind him. The only thing I will admit to my mind is, Silver hair suite's him. I have no feelings for him....that's the only thing I have to realize that we could actually be friends.  
  
He looks at me and nods. Still not smiling; doing the emotionless thing again.  
  
"Come closer." He blinks in surprise and I see him hesitate. He is thinking I might kiss him and god, is the whole world like that? Always so" oh my god she or he might kiss me and i've only see then twice. Fuck, this world is a mess.  
  
He leans over and I reach my hand up to his face again but that's not what i'm thinking. although the world is fucking messed up the whole"kiss me ,kiss me" thing comes in handy for trickery.  
  
He starts blushing and I roll my eyes in my mind. I flip my wrist and pull off his cap. .....  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?  
  
I see two fucking ears pop up.....ears....what the hell are you? Some kind of fucking dog?  
  
His expression is mad and yet freaked out. He reaches for his hat but i move it away and sit on it. He growls and I look at him deeper. The little fucking ears suit him....I actually think there alright.  
  
The gay thing happened. I smiled. i never smile...Maybe I am becoming more happy go Lucky. It's hard to go from bitch to gay in a couple days but...i did it in two weeks. So queer.  
  
he blinks at me and I see a plan run threw his mind although I cannot tell what it is.  
  
I reached up again and he pulls back but, I also have another plan. I grab his hair and yank it foreword. Yep, still some what of a bitch in me. Sounds mean but you know...he deserves it for thinking I was going Tod something like kiss him.  
  
He growls again but soothes down after I start rubbing the little ears. now the whole ear thing is so fucking gay but....come on! It's actually funny. I can feel a rubble in my chest and I can feel it making it's way to wards my throat. I try to hold it in cause I know it's gonna hurt but I do it anyway.  
  
I laugh. i laugh cause it's so funny. It's so funny and yet so cute! i love it!  
  
I finally stop laughing and feel a ripping pain go threw my gut again. it makes it's way from my gut to my stomach and the to my heart. I place a hand on my gut and feel a bump there. If Inuyasha wasn't here, I would look to see what it was.  
  
I have no time to think about that now as I feel the pain returning and oh god, I hurts. My eyes are closed so tightly it's like i'm gonna die right there and that my eyes are holding me from dieing.  
  
I feel my pillow move and a hand get placed on top of mine. what the hell I think....I shoot open my closed eyes and gaze into yellow ones. OOH love at first sight right....WRONG! I am now feeling my demon form rising up cause of my anger to wards him but then I feel pain again in my gut and shut my eyes.  
  
The pain helped thought.I can feel my body not tensing up anymore and I only feel pain and anger to wards Inuaysha who is.....kissing my forehead.  
  
My mind is on full blast and I snap my eyes open. I'm at a loss for words but have a plan in my mind to just follow along with this fucking movement which I am totally hating right about now. My plan is going to work....and it better work soon cause this is not a feeling I like.  
  
Inuyasha has now moved his hand to my butt and it makes me want to puke but, if I did that, my plan wouldn't work.  
  
Oh god...STOP TOUCHING ME! Erg! This fucking world is so perverted. He had to lift my head up and look at me. Oh you are SUCH A CREEP! Just wait till I get out of this bed, THEN,, THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY INUYASHA!  
  
My demon form does not come up as I think this I am actually happy about it ;. that was until...he kissed me lightly.  
  
Nows my chance.I grab on to his ear and pull him close to my face after he pulled away and use my other hand to slap him across the face. I swear I heard the slap echo.  
  
That little fucker only got a sliver of what I'm gonna give him once I get out of this bed and I can finally move. Just you wait Inuyasha!_

_He laughes and I see him waving the hat around abouve my head. Although he has jsut gotten slapped and i'm holding on to his ear tightly, he's fucking laughing and I feel more anger fill my up.  
  
"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I yell at his face which is impressive cause only a second ago I could barely talk ; and then let go of his ear as Sango comes running in the room with salty tears running down her face.  
  
_**_"_Kagome help me.."**_ Sango pleaded as she hugged me tightly and I just stood there like a rock.  
  
_**"They think I'm pregnant."**

****

A/N: Yep..no matter what since you people suck, I'm gonna keep writing cause you all don't support me anymore. Yep...another chapter gone to waste. Oh well..what do you care right? Cause if you cared..you review!


	10. Every Day Wishing

_As you may have imagined, We were all shocked. Everyone but Miro who was panting and not even beside my bed with inuyasha and Sango.  
  
That's how my hospital time was spent.  
  
I stayed int he hospital for three months. Three sickening months. Everyday hoping I would leave here, this hospital bed that was really a hell in a tiny form, just know one could really see it.  
  
Sango got an abortion without her parents ever knowing what was going on which was pretty sneaky and although she told me first before anyone else; i was the one who tried to stop her that is, besides Miro. Then again, he just wanted as child to call his own and didn't seem to care if Sango cared or not. No matter, Sango was so determined to get rid of this baby although, she ; herself was totally against having an abortion. I could see how she didn't want to go threw pregnancy at this age and this time. People like to talk and since she was the definition of popular, People would talk. That was the month.  
  
She didn't actually get an abortion. She got pregnant. She WAS pregnant although, she was totally against it. She told me that she couldn't go against her word of NEVER having an abortion and although she was still young she would have to take responsibility for it.  
  
I talked to Inuyasha whenever he came and tried to bring up the topic of his ears but he pissed me off by turning away from this subject. His ears were actually cute but, him always hiding the fact that he was different and was some kind of creature, it was kinda scary. At times, listening to him not talk to you made you feel like you were talking to a brick wall and it wasn't going to talk back. I gave up on this jackass.  
  
I wanted even more to get out of here now. the lady in the bed beside me one night, she went out cold and they couldn't revive her. i wondered, why couldn't I be her. I hate this place. This bed. This living hell , I am so far living. Then I answered my question. It wasn't my time to go because something was left un-done. There was a reason Sango came in to my room and saved me at that time. My time was not up yet, and I couldn't rush it.  
  
The last month of me stay, The worst thing happened to her, Sango. She had lost the baby. She had fallen down eh stairs when she was carrying towels to her other bathroom and she had slipped and had killed her baby. After this incident, I never saw her for the rest of the month, until the day I was set free from the hospital. Inuyasha was there every single day of this month and I talked to him although he never really talked back. i just needed to get things off my chest.Tell some one, or something. I had again at one point ripped off his hat and threw it in the garbage. He had barked at me but, this time, I didn't let him et away. I held on to him. On simple kiss stopped him right in his tracks of yelling at me. It was odd, but, the only reason I ever kissed that idiot was because I needed to seduce the truth out of him. although it didn't work, I at least gave him a slapping for thinking someone like me could fall in love so easy. I coughed at how pathetic he had been just standing there like an idiot while we kissed. I loved slapping him because, I could relive all the stress of being here on his face and get to see the lovely red mark.  
  
There were some days when I would cry and Inuyasha would panic like a lunatic and finally left the room every time. That idiot. couldn't he talk to me about my problems? Couldn't he ever ask? would it hurt? Is it so hard to ask someone who's crying ; ask them if they were alright or what was wrong but then again were talking about Inuyasha here. You can barley get a Feh out of him.  
  
The day I left the hell,I felt so much more free and although I had to ride out on a dirty old motorcycle with a dirty old man; this day was the most beautiful of them all.I never grabbed on to the man's waist but held on to the back of the bike cause I would never ever want to touch him and make him think I'm starting to fall in love with him when really, I have so much hatred for that idiot.  
  
Sango had to ride with Miro so, where do you think I really was?  
  
Yep, whit the jackass. I think he's a smelly old man so...yeah._  
  
A/N: Yep.....that's it 


	11. Home Finally?

_**xxxxKag's POVxxxxx**  
  
We arived at my home and I was surpirsed to not see my mother and brother standing in the doorway waiting for me. Then it hit me. I was alone. I was alone and I had no family to greet me when I came home from a brocken arm or a suicide atempt. no one was there to hush me down or talk with me. I wouldn't ever have a happy arival. How could I have forgotten?  
  
I could see the badly torn house and all the fixing up it neded right before me eyes. It's no wonder why the children have called me a welfare child and have acused me of such horrible things. My house looks like a crack shack than some place a normal person could live in.  
  
I said the word again, normal,normal.......normal. Oh how it echoes threw my mind. That one very small word that I will never be.Never ever be. I just used the word in my case and associated it with myself. How could I have done that? That, I just hurt myself by saying that.It wasn't much reasurance.  
  
The hospital really messed the crap out of me.  
  
The smelly old man in front of me shifted slightly and I realized I had moved closer to him, un awearingly, to him and he was starting to get off the bike. I moved and got off the bike and started to walk up to my house. Slowly. Each step took forever. I was walking the pace of a sloth. Inching my way up the concreate path. I couldn't comprehend how I had for all those years lived in such a run down house and it was still standing. I knew I had really bad tantrums of anger and pain but i demolished the inside not the outside and this was so much more worse than anything.  
  
The windows were cracked the blinds falling apart. The door was shattering and falling apart of the hinges. The paint job of the house was decaying and all the vines were climbing up the house and actually starting to climb IN to it.  
  
I tripped and my gaze fell to the pavement. Grass and weeds everywhere covering the path, making you trip,;reaching out for you.  
  
Sango was instantly at my side but I refused her atempts to help me up. I would do this myself. I wouldn't pry my gaze from the house....not till I reached the door.  
  
I stood up again. Grasping my abdomine in pain I started to walk up the steps of my house....ugh. so vial that sounds. My house. My house.....My house.....It's true this is my house! This piece of shit is my house.  
  
I couldn't bare anymore....How could I be such a discrase. How could I have not cared. How could I have not cared!!  
  
I tumbled to my knees, felt the pavement again. Felt the skin pealing away from me. the foot steps inching towards me. all time was lost. All sound wasn't heard. My world was falling apart. I could see it in front of me. I had done so much in this house that I couldn't bare to live here anymore but I had come here to live again. I wasn't going to. My life wasn't going to fall apart infront of me ever again! I flipped over to see Sango and Miroku standing over my. Inuyasha was sitting beside me and Sango was starting to fall down to the ground like he had done.  
  
This was over before it begun.  
  
I stipped off my shoes and socks and felt hot tears stinging my eyes. I am not going to let this happen to me. I wouldn't let it.  
  
Everything is such a blur now and I can only hear my many steps in the puddles of water as the rain starts to create them. I must get away to a new place, a new home i can call MY house. Not some beat up old shit. Running, I'll find it, I'll ignore everything, especially those motorcycles coming closer to me!  
  
_**A/N: Yep.....next chappie...enjoy and Review please!**


	12. Realising

_You know..in everysingle movie or book.The person trips at this particular time but reality jsut isn't like that. If we have the will to run for our lives ,we can make it. No exceptions. you just go for teh gold as they say. Whatever they say I don't really care but truley, Movies and books are soo predicable._

_I heard my name and I jsut kept running. I don't want to know you people. NEVER! I don't want to know my ex-best friend or her damn boy friend. I don't want to know her boy's friend! I want to be left alone. Alone..ALONE! That's what I want. I don't need anyone, no one was ever there. I don't want to depend on anyone for no one depends on me. I don't want friends cause Friends are bull shit! I don't want love caus eit's 8 letters and bull shit is too!_

_I jsut want to be content with myself and that isn't happening. It can't happen. Everyone is holding me back and I can't reach my target._

_I slow down my running and look at the lovley concreate as I stop and focus on it. Tears stream my eyes and the bridges of my nose and run off the tip of it._

_why must my life be this way? Why msut it always end like this. Where I get helped when i don't need it. I never have time alone. i have school. I have failed grades. I have everything a child couldn't want. A bad neithbor hood. My father did drugs. i like in a shit house. I ahve no friends. I'm not trusted. I have barley any food to survive and I have no money. Each day my heart ticks away, counting the beets of my life that have jsut passed._

_I fall on my bloody knees un awear of the pain in them. I keep realising what I want and what I need._

_I want to grow old with someone one. i want a family. I want my family back. I want friend. i want a job. I need a job. I need friends. I need love. I need a real house._

_The motor bikes stop and I just turn to them. A smile writen across my face. They stop right behind me on the sidewalk with expresions i can't read. I don't care. They Care for me. I know that now._

_I sit up and keep thinking how_

_i alwyas focused on the bad._

_Never teh good._

_I Never stoped and looked to_

_The beauty of a bird or a soft_

_Flower Sakura flower falling_

_off a tree on to my head._

_The joy I could have broughten._

_Sango aprouches me and stares helplessly at me as I stand up with the blood on my knees that run down my legs. She sicken and confused and I love her even if she thinks I look so bad._

_I pracatlly fall in her arms and hug her so tightly as if the world would never let me get rid of her. I am smiling and I hold her even if she doesn't hug my back. At least I can hug someone and feel happy for once._

_"Kagome?" She whispers as keep hugging her tightly. i loosen my hold and whisper back._

_"Do itashimshite and I love you."_

_I let her go and run over to Miroku and Hug him too. He's jsut as stunned as Sango but he hugs back although he's reaching down my backside and reaching for my tushy._

_"wakariasen?" He asks although I should be asking that when he's reaching down my back._

_"I love you Miroku and..." i let him go and slap him roughly letting him know my warning. "don't reach down my backside."_

_I look over at Inuyasha who looks at me with his brows in a frown. Hes wondering what i'm going to do to him? Hug him?_

_I walk over slowly and looks at him as he looks at me still stunned and blinking like he doesn't know what to do. I wrap my arms around him and press my lips on his softly. I feel him jerk but this time, I'm not kidding. Just so he knows I pull his head towards mine slightly hoping he'll at least hug me or return my friendly embrace. He closes his eyes and I can feel him leaning on me and his hands on my back and neak. I break away and smile, not cause of the embrace but that, he knows I just want to be friend._

_"Do itashimashita.."_

_He answers with a slight "kekko desu."_

_Miroku comes up behind me and wraps arms around me and I sand perfectly still._

_"O-ki ni irimashita ka?" He askes and I get out of his reach and slap his face that is like the power of a punch. He growns and I smile._

_"Everything is going to be okay."_

_**A?N: One more chappie then this story is done..Oh i'm so happy!**_


	13. The Ending to the Pain

_**5 years later**_

_It's hard to believe that nothing can be turned into something in the most un-expected way ever imaginable. Here I am, staring at my screaming best friend and watching as her preverted boyfriend hold her hand as she keeps up her screams._

_Yeah okay so what, It's not a big thing that Sango is only twenty and is having a child and that I am her best friend although what we've been threw._

_Let's go back a few years ago to my when I was still in depression and trying to figure what the hell was wrong with me life besides that evil curse. Okay so besides the best friend dumping thing, the moking, name calling, flunking, skipping, and just plain being alone, It was pretty bad but, when I think back now it really could have been alot worse._

_The curse that I had for so long lifted after I found happiness. It was jsut there pushing me on to keep living in life and really, it was only there until I could deal with things on my own and found inner peace. It makes me even more excited to know that i'm still part cat now i amstating to become a hanyou. Well Technically , A hanyou cat!_

_Oh, The only reson I can really give for this is the fact that Inuyasha is actually a demon. It sounds so weird but , his dad was a hanyou from teh beginging and it has pasted threw the generations of every son or daughter and there soul mate becomes a hanyou just like them but, sadly, Inuyasha has a bad temper that come from his family but he doesn't past that on to me so, I have to deal with an ignorant jerk for the rest of my life. But, hey, Not everything is perfect in this world._

_So were here, like we should have been five years ago before Sango lost the child , and were all waiting and litterally commiting suicide by listening to Sango scream out her pain._

_My boyfriend beside me is dieing but, we can't leave her no matter what...well. that not really true either if you really think about it. If she start screaming at us to leave then hell, we'll leave. Say the magic word and we are gone._

_This is hard for me to watch and I try to calm Sango although i bet everything i'm saying is going in one ear and out the other._

_We will just wait and pray Sango will stop being in pain shortly ._

_I look over at Inuyasha and smile knowing even though this is rough, this is what i'm going to be like even if we have our fights._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N: Yeah, not a damn detailed ending but hey, no one cares. I have so little reviews and barley and readers that it doesn't matter BUT!!!**_

_**I would like to take this time and thank everyone who reviewed and watched as this story came to it's closing chapters. I'd like to especially thank a girl named Rachel for continueing to review althought that was the only review I got. It kept me going and I thank you dearly for your support. Thank you everyone. my day is finally compleate and now, i'm on to finish my other stories. Se you**_

_**-HealingWings**_


End file.
